A Summers Magic
by Journee
Summary: This is the story to how Harry got de-aged in the on going Mischief Magic. A de-aged story with a different twist. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: None

Dear readers,

Well here it is. A Summers Magic. It answers a lot of the question from Mischief Magic. I hope you like it. It was a lot of fun writing it.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One: Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Draco Malfoy had already gave up on trying to get to the train on time. He wasn't going to make it and he knew it. Instead he had taken to following his Godfather around in hopes to put some fire under his feet. School was over and all he wanted to do was go home.

Not that going home was really any big improvement. He was sure by now his home had been taken over by most of the Death Eaters. He had no idea what possessed his father to become one of those things. To follow a man with a snake face. Creepy really.

"Here." Severus Snape remarked handing him a test tube.

Draco held it up to the light. The coloring was odd. A bluish red. Not a potion He had saw before.

"What is this for?" Draco asked.

"That is not your concern." He answered.

Draco eyed his Godfather. For him to tell him that, it had to do something big. His Godfather always answered his questions.

"Later?" Draco asked deciding to try again. Catching a slight nod he grinned. That was more like his Godfather.

Draco stepped out of the potions lab.

"Shake that and pop the cork." Severus instructed. "It has to breath or it will be useless."

Draco did as he was told. Waiting for his Godfather, he watched a first year Gryffindor jump down the hall. Glancing down at the boys feet he saw the problem. A shoestring hex. One Draco could easily counter. Instead he chose to watch the boy hop. If nothing it was amusing.

"Malfoy!" Harry Potter called.

"Potter." Draco returned. It helped to know he wasn't the only one who missed the train.

"Is Professor Snape still in?" Harry asked walking toward him.

"Watch it!" The boy cried out crashing into Draco with a jump.

Draco landed on top of Harry. He felt the potion running between his fingers where the vile had been crushed in his hand.

"What have you done?" Severus asked pulling the young boy off Draco.

Draco stood only to find Harry not moving. "What is wrong with him?"

Severus scooped up Harry. Draco had expected for him to head to the hospital wing, but instead he headed to his own set of rooms.

Draco followed him. Severus laid Harry down on the couch.

"How much of that did he take?" Severus asked.

"Take?" Draco asked.

"It was running from your hand into his mouth. Your cut hand I might add." Severus pointed out.

"Surely you can fix it." Draco said looking down at the sleeping boy. "Can you not?"

"What I can assure you is this." Severus remarked turning to him. "Is that this cannot be fixed Draco. That potion can not be reversed."

Draco glanced at the boy. It didn't look like anything was wrong with him. Harry seemed to be sound asleep. "He looks okay." Draco offered up in hopes to make his Godfather feel some better.

"He is changing Draco." Severus announced.

"Changing? Just what did that potion do?" He asked.

"You'll soon be finding out." Severus remarked.

"What will change?" Draco asked.

"Everything." Severus answered.

Draco turned his attention to his own hand. He let Severus clean and heal it while trying to figure out another way to approach his Godfather. "Do you need me to get The Headmaster?"

He watched an actual smile cross his Godfather's lips. "Severus?"

"Not yet Draco." Severus answered. "This is one time we wait. This has nothing to do with him."

"This is Harry Potter." Draco pointed out to him. "I'm sure he'll want to know about his golden boy."

"I'm just as sure he will too." Severus agreed.

Draco tried to smile. He really did, but couldn't do it. Yelling was out of the question as well. "Then why not tell him?"

"Because." Severus answered.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"He will not be Harry Potter much longer." Severus explained.

"Then who will he be?" Draco asked.

"He has Malfoy blood running through his system." Severus whispered.

"No." Draco said looking down to the still sleeping boy.

"Yes," Severus answered. "Harry Potter is no more."

"What kind of potion did you brew?" Draco asked.

"I will explain that later," Severus answered. "We have twenty-four hours. During that time the changes will take place."

"What kind of changes?" Draco asked.

"His DNA for one." Severus answered starting to undress the boy.

"His appearance?" Draco asked.

"That will change as well." Severus nodded.

"How?" Draco asked.

"By your blood mixing into the potion." Severus explained taking off his socks.

"That wasn't an adoption by blood was it?" Draco asked.

"A bit more than that." Severus answered.

Draco sat down hard in the floor. He wasn't all to sure that he wouldn't pass out.

"I see your starting to understand." Severus stated glancing at him.

"What else does it do?" Draco asked.

"Depends on how much he has in his system." Severus answered thoughtfully.

"And?" Draco coaxed.

"It has a de-ageing potion attached to it. One that cannot be reversed. It should had took the one who drunk it back to an infant. Now, seeing that we have no idea how much he did take, we have to wait."

"In other words, I'm a father." Draco said.

"That would be one way to put it." Severus agreed.

"My father will kill me." Draco whispered.

Severus shook his head. "I think he will be pleased. I mean Harry Potter that carries his blood. The man will crow."

"And the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"Will not know nothing about this." Severus answered.

"Is this even legal?" Draco asked. Not that he would care what Severus done. It was just whom the potion had been used on. Even if it was an accident, they'd most likely not believe them.

"Yes, the only thing you need to worry about is if you plan on keeping him or not." Severus said seriously. "The rest I will handle. It was a test potion that the ministry knew I was working on."

"I'm not bloody likely to hand him over." Draco answered.

"Do you wish to inform the Headmaster now?" Severus asked.

"No," Draco answered. "Lets ride out the next twenty-four hours and see what happens."

"Agreed." Severus said turning once more to the sleeping boy in front of him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two: It's a boy!

Three hours into the change and Draco started to panic. He could already tell Harry was shorter. Harry's hair was no longer that mess of a mop. It was already baby soft. That was what scared him. That and the strands of blond that had started to an appearance.

"He seems to be taking after your mothers side." Severus said pointing out the nose.

Draco glared at the nose. What else had he missed?

"I think it is safe to say he will not be an infant." Severus said running his wand over the sleeping boy.

"Will he have all his memories?" Draco asked knowing that some potions aloud that while others took everything.

"He will remember good memories is all." Severus answered.

"Good memories?" Draco questioned noticing a difference around his mouth.

Severus snickered. "His hair is starting to curl up."

"How old is he now?" Draco asked.

"About fourteen." Severus answered.

Draco nodded feeling a little better.

"Why don't you go find you something to eat?" Severus asked.

That sound like a good idea to him. Not as much as the eating part, as to having a break. He needed a break. "I'll be at the Three Broomsticks if you need me." Draco agreed heading toward the floo.

Draco didn't mind using floo powder. He was one of the few people who knew who to walk out looking like he hadn't even been in a fireplace.

Stepping out he noticed Blaise off in a corner. Blaise was the one person he could trust. "Hey." Draco called out walking over to him.

"Hi'ya." Blaise grinned.

"I have a problem." Draco announced taking a seat.

"When don't you have a problem?" Blaise asked.

Draco held out his wand. "I need an oath."

"That big is it?" Blaise asked reaching for the tip.

"You have no idea." Draco whispered listening to Blaise give his oath.

"Now tell already." Blaise demanded reaching for a butterbeer.

"Okay," Draco whispered checking to see if anyone was around before placing a silencing spell.

"I'm waiting." Blaise reminded him.

"I'm a father." Draco whispered.

"Your a what?" Blaise asked.

"A father." Draco answered.

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"There isn't a mother." Draco said looking around.

"She died?" Blaise asked.

"You could say that." Draco agreed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Blaise asked.

"Its a boy." Draco answered.

"Does your parents know?" Blaise asked.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Draco asked.

"Right." Blaise nodded.

"But, it gets worst." Draco whispered.

"Was she a muggle?" Blaise asked.

"No, it was an accident." Draco pointed out.

"They all say that." Blaise said.

"I mean it was a potion accident." Draco shook his head. "An adoption by blood potion accident."

"Are you planning on telling your father that?" Blaise asked. "I don't think he will believe you Dray."

Draco stood pulling him up. "Oh, just come on. I'll show you."

"Where to?" Blaise asked.

"Hogwarts." Draco answered pushing Blaise in before following himself.

Draco stepped back out watching Blaise clean himself off.

"Show me this great child of yours." Blaise said with a grin.

"He is over there." Draco said pointing over toward the couch. It surprised him to see Severus had stopped hovering over the top of the boy.

"Lets see." Blaise said walking over.

Draco didn't want to see. He already knew.

"Ah," Blaise cooed. "He is adorable Draco."

"Adorable?" Draco asked glancing over.

"The de-ageing is complete." Severus replied walking out. "He still has away to go, but all the changes to his body is finished."

Draco took a step forward. He noticed golden strands had now intertwined with red and black.

"He has your ears." Blaise whispered.

Draco did see that."

"Who is he?" Blaise asked.

"Can't you tell?" Draco asked.

"So I know him?" Blaise asked looking him over once more.

Draco nodded. "How old is he?" He asked turning toward Severus.

"Ten." Severus answered.

"I'd guessed eight." Blaise murmured.

"He'll still awake tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Severus answered.

That meant his parents would have to be notified.

"He has the scar." Blaise whispered.

Draco nodded. "Now you see my problem."

"This is Harry Potter." Blaise murmured.

"Was." Draco corrected.

"I think." Severus said making a face, "That it is time for me to go see your parents."

"Hmm." Draco offered. That was just one meeting he wanted no apart of.

"I'll be back." Severus muttered. "Most likely with your parents in tow."

Draco nodded. after ever thing was all said and done he would need his parents to help fix this mess."

"Ah," Blaise whispered. "Its sucking its little thumb."

Draco glanced down at the boy. Okay, maybe that was a little cute.

"So, we wait." Blaise asked

"So we wait." Draco agreed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hugs~Journee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: None

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three: Narcissa takes control

"Where is he?" Narcissa asked stepping out of the floo.

Draco motioned to the couch. He stood watching his mother go from holding a look of shock to one of pure pleasure.

"Mother?" Draco questioned.

"Just look at him." Narcissa said brightly wrapping him up in a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked watching her lift him.

"I'm taking him home Draco." She informed him. "Where else would I be taking him?"

"Home?" Draco asked.

"Its safe." Narcissa remarked. "Lucius is running off all those little friends of his. It is amazing what the word raid can do to a person."

"I suppose." Draco said watching the thumb go right back into his mouth. He wasn't sure, but he believed ten was a bit to old to be doing that.

"I think your mother likes him." Blaise whispered.

"They should have the nursery ready." Narcissa muttered to herself.

"Nursery?" Draco asked knowing he was to old for that.

"For starters it is child proof." She said with a smile. "Second, he hasn't had the ten years of training you have had Draco. Third, I understand the potion very well sense your father had a hand in making it. We will have our hands full with this little boy."

"He will wake up." Blaise pointed out.

"With the mind of a ten year old Draco." Narcissa nodded.

Draco hadn't let his mind wrap around the fact that the boy would wake up.

"Come Draco." Narcissa said stepping into the floo.

"Coming." Draco called out.

"Bring Blaise with you." Narcissa stated.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for all the gold in Gringotts." Blaise said brightly.

Draco followed his mother. His father was waiting. No big surprise there. Not when it came to his father. Now he was going to die. He would guess a very slow and painful death.

"Where is your mother?" Lucius asked.

"In front." Draco answered.

Lucius turned and walked out.

"Are you dead yet?" Blaise asked falling out of the fireplace.

"Come on would you." Draco said pulling him up.

Draco begun looking for his parents. Remembering what his mother said he headed to the nursery. Which he remembered was beside his parents.

Walking into the bright room he saw Harry was already in pajamas tucked into the snitch shaped bed. What he didn't expect was his fathers smile. It had been along time sense he had saw that smile.

"Well?" Draco asked looking down at the sleeping boy.

"I'm taking care of all the paper work." Lucius said slowly.

Severus nodded beside him. "Our only problems that I can really see comes in two forms."

"Yes," Lucius murmured. "The Dark Lord and our Headmaster."

"We can always leave." Narcissa put in.

"Run you mean?" Draco asked somewhat surprised at that. Malfoys didn't run.

"His safety is important." Narcissa remarked tucking the covers in.

"This changes things." Lucius said walking over to the window. "We'll be able to manage the summer here. After that I'm afraid, we'll have to leave."

"And go where?" Draco asked.

"I have a place or two in mind." Narcissa informed them.

"My main concern is the headmaster." Severus said.

Lucius waved him off. "He is the least of my concerns. I know he will try to stop this. We know that won't work. He'll try to have Draco turn Harry over to him or at least have him raised at the school. We will worry about him later."

"You wouldn't do that?" Blaise asked turning to Draco. "Would you?"

"No, he will not." Narcissa informed them.

"Malfoys take care of their own." Lucius said. "And he is a Malfoy now."

"What about his other family?" Blaise asked.

"They will not be a problem." Severus replied with a roll of his eyes.

"He'll be missed." Blaise stated.

Severus shook his head.

"Besides they are muggles." Lucius said making a face.

"Bad ones at that." Severus added.

"Have they hurt him?" Narcissa asked looking up.

Draco cringed. He almost felt sorry for those muggles. Not quite, but almost.

"They are his only family." Severus pointed out.

"They are not." Narcissa snorted. "He has a cousin that I know of."

"The only human ones." Severus whispered.

"No matter." Lucius called out. "That part of his life is over. No more muggles. He'll most likely not remember them anyway."

"Point." Narcissa said smiling. "He is ours now."

Draco glanced over to where Blaise stood. He was starting to wonder if he would have a say in this or not. Wasn't the child his? Then again, Harry was a person and not a thing. But, still the boy was his.

"I should go." Severus said. "You know how the potion works, he'll awake tomorrow. I'll be back by then to check him over and make sure everything is going like it should."

"Who was this potion for?" Draco asked curiously.

"Bella." Narcissa answered. "It was the only thing I could think of to save her."

"I'm guessing you would like me to start another?" Severus asked.

"Please." Narcissa answered.

"Are you planning on raising her?" Draco asked.

"No." Narcissa answered. "But someone I know has agreed to raise her."

That was all Draco cared to know about. Now he could turn his attention to the boy that still had that thumb in his mouth.

"He is a beautiful baby." Narcissa whispered placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Isn't he?" Blaise said beaming. "I love all those curls."

"He got them from me you know." Narcissa said proudly. "He still has Jame's cheek bones."

"He'll be unstoppable as a seeker now." Blaise boasted.

"I wonder about his eyes." Narcissa said.

"We'll know what kind of clothes to get then." Blaise said with a nod.

Draco eyed his father. This was one shopping trip Draco planned on missing. Which for him was saying a lot. Poor Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

"I do need to know if his name will be changed." Lucius asked.

"No." Draco spoke out. "Only his last name will change."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Nope

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter four

Draco had spend the night doing some major thinking. Most of it had been while waiting the boy sleep. It was even getting harder and harder to see the child as Harry. He really didn't even look much like Harry Potter. The child in the bed was a Malfoy.

"I thought you would be in the bed by now." Lucius said walking in.

Draco looked at his father. The man had on a night shirt much like his own. He didn't look like a Death Eater when he was dressed like that. In fact he looked almost normal. If one could say that about Lucius Malfoy.

"Whats wrong dragon?" He asked walking over.

"I don't know the first thing about being a father." Draco stated.

"You don't have to be." Lucius said slowly. "You'll be more like an older brother with a very deep personal interest in the child."

"Do you think he will want to call me father?" Draco asked.

"No." Lucius answered. "It will be just as strange for forget that he will remember you."

Draco had forgot that."I can't just leave him for you and mother to raise."

"Why not?" Lucius asked.

"He is mine." Draco stated knowing that sound childish of him.

Lucius grinned. "He isn't a possession Draco."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is mine." Draco repeated.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are a child either." Lucius stressed.

"I know." Draco whined. Right at the moment he felt like one.

"I say we come to an arrangement of sorts." Lucius stated rubbing his jaw.

"What kind?" Draco asked.

"There will only be a handful of people that know about this accident of yours." He said thoughtfully. "I think the rest of the world needs to see him as ours, not even as Harry Potter, but Harry. He will be different Draco."

Draco nodded. He could already see that. "What about his friends?"

"His true friends will protect him." Lucius answered. "You know this as well."

"Where am I?" A voice chirped out.

Draco swung his attention to the bed. Harry was wide awake. Hours before time at that.

His bright emerald eyes now had traces of gray.

"Draco?' Harry questioned.

Draco nodded unsure what to say to Harry.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Harry asked looking around from the bed.

"Harry your not dreaming." Lucius explained.

"Yes, I am." Harry said bouncing up. "It seems to be a nice dream too."

"What do we do?" Draco whispered.

"I have no idea." Lucius responded.

"He's so short." Draco whispered watching Harry inspect himself in the mirror.

"Look at my hair." Harry bounced happily. "I bet I could put it up in a ponytail."

Draco knew he could. He watched Harry bounce over to his father.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." He answered.

"Why are you in my dream?" Harry asked.

"Because you aren't dreaming." Lucius explained.

"I'm not?" Harry asked.

"No, you are not." Lucius repeated.

"I think I am." Harry smiled.

"Why do you think that?" Draco asked.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Narcissa asked walking in.

"Hello. I'm Harry." He said with a big smile.

"I know who you are." She said wrapping him in a big hug.

"I wouldn't had thought to do that." Draco whispered.

"Me either." Lucius admitted.

"You call yourself my father." Draco murmured.

"Are you hungry?" Narcissa asked patted him on the back.

Harry nodded sending hair flying.

"Wouldn't had thought to ask that either." Draco remarked.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked. "Taking notes?"

Draco studied his father a minute. That really wasn't a bad idea. He would have to check to see if they had any books on children. Wizard children and how to raise them. Turning back to his mother, he found she already had him tucked at a table that had food waiting.

"She is good at this." Draco said mainly to himself.

"This is yummy." Harry declared.

"He will hate me." Draco said suddenly.

"Does he look like he will hate you? Or anyone for that matter?" Lucius asked.

"Would like some Draco?" Harry asked.

"No, thank you." Draco answered with a smile.

Harry beamed at him. "This is a nice room, is it?"

"This was Draco's when he was younger." Narcissa informed the boy.

"That is why I'm dreaming of him then." Harry said with a nod.

"Dreaming?" Narcissa asked.

Harry bobbed his head up and down once more. "I love my hair." He murmured curling it around his finger.

Lucius smirked at Draco. "Now, that he gets from you."

Draco could feel his face turn a nice shade of was nothing wrong in one taking care of there hair. Plus his father was as bad as he was.

"How about a bath." Narcissa asked.

"With bubbles?" Harry asked brightly. "I took a bath once with pillions of bubbles."

"Of course you can." She answered.

"Something else I didn't think of." Draco muttered seeing Harry bounce happily to the bathroom. He kind of reminded him of that elf they once had. Dobby.

"Was he always this happy?" Lucius asked.

"Your asking me?" Draco asked with a shake of his head. "I haven't saw him when he didn't want to do me bodily harm."

"Neither have I." Lucius remarked.

"Hey." Blaise whispered at the door.

"He's awake." Draco said.

"Where is he?" Blaise asked coming in.

"Bathroom." Draco answered.

"Good." Blaise said heading to the bathroom.

Draco threw his arms up. "I didn't even even follow him to the bathroom."

"Do you want me to follow you to the bathroom?" Lucius asked.

"Eww." Draco muttered with a shiver.

"Stop taking notes Draco." Lucius said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. "I thought we was talking about arrangements."

"Oh, we will at that." Lucius agreed. "I need to go contact Severus and let him know Harry has awoke."

Draco waved him on with a yawn.

"Guess what?" Harry asked running out of the bathroom.

Draco looked over the boxer clad child. He hadn't made it into the tub yet.

"Blaise can touch is nose with his tongue." Harry said with a grin.

Draco did know that. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded watching his fair swing.

"There you are." Blaise called from the door. "Your bubbles are disappearing."

"No." Harry said in horror.

"You best hurry then." Draco said with a smile.

With another nod Harry was off.

Draco yawned once more. Now he needed sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

This one has been fun so far. Update will be in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Nope

Dear Readers,

I'm glad that you guys are liking this so far. I had planned for ten chapters. Give or take a few.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five:

Draco had spent the past hour looking for books. On how to raise young wizards.

"You have got to be kidding me." Blaise almost shouted out reading over one of them.

"What?" Draco asked pulling the book out of his hands.

"That!" Blaise answered pointing it out. "It says to keep sweets to a minimum."

Draco grinned. He could why Blaise didn't like that. He lived off of sweets.

"Your mother is right you know." Blaise said with a nod.

"About what?" Draco asked.

"Your not going to get answers from those books." He remarked.

"Your just afraid someone will come and take away your sweets." Draco said with a grin.

"Very funny." Blaise said making a face.

Draco heard the sound of thumb, thumb, thumb.

"What is that?" Blaise asked.

"Harry." Draco answered.

"Harry?" Blaise questioned.

Draco nodded. "He likes to run so he can watch his hair."

"Don't it just fly behind him?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Draco answered.

"Then how does he watch it?" Blaise asked.

"Its his dream." Draco replied with a smirk.

"So, he is still in dreamland, huh?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. "Severus is coming over to check him over soon."

"Really." Blaise said with a grin.

Draco really couldn't wait to see that. He wasn't sure how his Godfather would take it. He could fairly guess on how Harry was going to take it.

"Draco." Narcissa called.

"That must mean he is here." Draco said closing the books.

"This I have to see." Blaise said with a grin.

Draco walked back to the nursery where Severus was trying to have the child sat down on the bed. Harry on the other hand didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"He believes himself to be dreaming." Narcissa explained.

"Hasn't someone bothered to inform him other wise?" Severus asked.

"I do not want a check up." Harry explained to the room.

Draco crossed his arms watching.

"You will have a check up." Severus told him.

"Oh no I won't." Harry said crossing his own arms.

"Something tells me he is fixing to wake from his little dream." Blaise whispered.

Draco was willing to bet Blaise was right about that. From the look on his father's face, Draco knew that Lucius Malfoy was at the end of his rope.

"Harry." Draco surprised himself by speaking up.

Harry spun around to face him.

"Where will you be when you wake up?" He asked.

"I don't know." Harry whispered.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked watching Harry's eyebrows almost lock together.

"I don't remember." Harry admitted.

"Don't you remember where you lived at all?" Severus asked surprised at this.

Harry shook his head.

Draco wasn't sure, but he was almost certain that wasn't good.

"I was thinking it was because I was dreaming, only this is a really long dream." Harry explained.

"Maybe, its because your not dreaming." Draco said.

"It has to be a dream." Harry said pulling on his hair.

"Why so?" Blaise asked.

"She saw me take a bath." Harry whispered turning a bright red.

Draco was proud of himself. He managed not to grin at that.

"I even let her help me put on clothes." Harry murmured.

"And thats bad?" Draco asked

Harry nodded. "I could had done it all by myself."

"Can we get on with this." Severus asked.

"Shh!" Blaise said. "We are having a breakthrough here."

"Oh please." Severus said picking the child up and putting him on the bed. "This will only take a minute."

Draco highly doubted that.

"Are you going to leave my hair alone?" Harry asked.

"I have no need to touch your hair." Severus assured him.

"Good." Harry nodded.

"Can you tell me what you do remember?" Severus asked.

"I remember you." Harry answered thinking. "Don't remember where. I remember Hermione and Ron. There is lots of people I remember."

"Good." He nodded.

Harry gave a nod as well.

"But you don't remember where you lived?" Severus asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"That could be a good thing." Lucius remarked.

Draco had to agree with that as well.

"One has to wonder why." Severus said.

"You said he wouldn't be missed." Draco pointed out.

"So I did." Severus answered.

"Where do I live?" Harry asked.

"Here." Severus answered.

"Really?" Harry asked beaming.

"Really." Narcissa assured him.

"Then why don't I remember?" Harry asked.

"You just arrived here yesterday." Severus answered.

"Harry." Lucius said slowly. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

Harry looked him over. "That was the truth?"

"Yes." Lucius answered.

"I thought you was trying to scare me." Harry remarked.

Draco glanced at his father. He hadn't even known Harry had been told.

"So, I was big now I'm little or rather younger." Harry said with a pout.

"That is correct." Severus answered.

"Are you going to make me big again?" Harry asked.

"I can't do that." Severus answered.

"Good." Harry nodded happily. "I like this me."

"You do?" Severus asked surprised.

"Yes." Harry answered getting up.

"I'll take him down to get something to eat." Narcissa said with a smile.

Draco waited until they was gone before turning to Severus. "When do we see the Headmaster?"

"Soon." Severus answered. "Very soon Draco, we need to see his family as well."

"Very well." Draco agreed. He could deal with that as long as they didn't touch him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter six:

Draco looked over the muggle house where Harry had grew up and where he had spent his summers. Needless to say he was surprised. It wasn't at all what he had just hoped they didn't expect him to go into that place.

"Who is that?" Draco asked nodding toward a bony woman in front.

"His aunt. Lily's sister." Severus answered.

Draco had saw pictures of Harry's mother. This woman looked nothing like her. Nothing at all.

"Why do we even need to be here?" Draco asked.

"Simple really." Lucius smiled stepping forward.

"She is the only one that can legally have him taken away." Severus answered.

"Good evening ma'am." Lucius said stepping up to her. "We need to have a word with you concerning Harry."

"My husband isn't home at this time." She said glaring at them.

"It is you we wish to talk with." Lucius smiled. "You are the boy's aunt."

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Nothing." Draco answered glad that she hadn't invited them in.

"There has been an accident of sorts." Lucius said softly. "He has been, well, he has been de-aged. We can't reverse it."

Draco watched as her eyes narrowed. She knew what they was speaking about and that surprised him.

"I will not raise that boy again." She said crossing her arms.

"You don't have to." Lucius explained.

"That is why we are here." Draco said watching her. He didn't like her.

"Dumbledore will see to it that you raise him." Severus cut in.

"That is unless you allow us the honor." Lucius explained with another smile.

"Will he still have stay with us though the summer?" She asked.

"No." Lucius answered. "We would be happy to see to it that you could spend all the time you would like with him."

Draco really wanted to glare at his father. Instead he stood with a sight smile on his face.

"I suppose I need to sign something for all this to take place?" She asked.

Lucius pulled the paper out of his jacket.

"I will be right back." She whispered disappearing into the house.

"He will not come back here." Draco informed his father.

"I wasn't planning on bringing him back here." Lucius answered.

"Are you sure this will keep him away?" She asked stepping out

"If that is what you wish." Lucius answered looking over the document.

"We have what we need." Severus said with a nod.

"Now for the Headmaster." Lucius stated.

"Good day to you." Draco said with a slight bow to the bony woman. Following his father they walked over the way they came.

"I will the Headmaster to the manor tomorrow." Severus said thoughtfully.

"He will want to see him." Lucius said with a nod.

Draco smiled at the woman holding the cat. Ms. Figg he believed her name to be. He made his way to her floo easy enough.

With a nod to her, he returned home.

"I have been waiting forever." Harry said running over to meet him.

"Is that so?" Draco asked.

Harry pulled him to where Narcissa was waiting. "Tell him what you want to do."

Draco looked at his mother.

"She wants to cut my hair." Harry whispered. "Tell her no."

"Why?" Draco asked knowing why. Children Harry's age didn't sport long hair.

"You have to ask me that?" She asked.

"Maybe he wants to express himself." Draco remarked.

"Yes." Harry agreed nodding his head. "That is what I am doing."

"He can do that with shorter hair." Narcissa said.

Draco watched Harry's eyes pool up with water. "You have him in tears."

"Okay, we can wait, but when we go out it gets pulled back." Narcissa agreed. "When school starts, it will have to be cut."

"School?" Harry asked.

"Its a year from now." Draco explained. He still wasn't all to sure he even wanted him to go yet.

"Good." Harry said bouncing off.

"That child is turning out just like you." Narcissa said with a shake of her head.

"I didn't back talk as much." Draco said with a smile. He knew better than to do that.

"No, now that you didn't." Narcissa agreed.

"I think I might need to warn you that Albus Dumbledore will be here sometime tomorrow."

Draco said watching his mother make a face.

"Has he mentioned him to you?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shook his head. Harry had along list of people and things that he had did, but the man never come up. "Maybe Severus needs to work on that potion."

"Maybe." Narcissa agreed. "He might at that."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't want to waste much time at the Dursley's.

Journee


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven:

"Draco." Harry whispered pulling on his arm.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"There is a really old man down there." Harry whispered looking at the door. "I heard him say he wanted to talk to me and see me."

"Lets go down and say hello then." Draco said.

"I thought he wasn't real." Harry explained.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Him." Harry said looking to the door.

"Who do you think is down there Harry?" Draco asked.

"I know who it it." Harry informed him with a nod.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"It is Father Christmas." Harry explained.

Draco bit his lip. That still didn't help. He smiled.

"I have saw the pictures of the man Draco." Harry said still looking at the door.

"Father Christmas you say?" Draco asked.

"That is what I said." Harry nodded.

"He is down there?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry said turning to him.

"Well lets go say hello then." Draco said watching the child head under the bed.

"No." Harry called out.

"Why not?" Draco asked peering under the bed.

"I haven't been behaving so well." Harry answered.

"You haven't?" Draco asked in mock surprise.

"You know so." Harry said sticking his out from under the bed.

"Well," Draco said thoughtfully. "What do you think he will do?"

"Turn me into an elf." Harry explained.

"Why?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Cause I'm short." Harry said. "Don't you know nothing Draco?"

"I must not." Draco said perching on the bed.

"Blaise said I might even grow up to be one." Harry said twisting his head so he could see Draco.

"Grow up to be an elf?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Now you see my problem."

"You can't grow up to be an elf." Draco said with a smile. "You are a wizard now even. You can't be an elf and a wizard both."

Harry crawled out from under the bed. "You promise?"

"That is one thing I can promise." Draco answered.

"How about that old man?" Harry asked.

"His name is Albus Dumbledore." Draco said.

"I didn't know that was his name." Harry said surprised.

"He is not Father Christmas." Draco pointed out.

"Yes he is." Harry said.

"How about I go talk to him first?" Draco asked. He needed to do that anyway.

Harry threw his arms around his waist. "You are the best father ever."

"Because I saved you from Father Christmas?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded against him.

"Do you think that you could stay in here?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes." Harry said diving back under the bed.

Draco waited until his feet wiggled out of sight before heading down to meet his Professor on another level.

Walking in he saw his father looking like the Lord he was. Severus was looking like he'd been cursed. His mother was the only one looking normal.

"Draco." Albus said with a smile. "I heard about your mishap. I would like to help."

"As in?" Draco asked knowing where this was heading.

"I would be more than happy to take him." He said slowly.

"Take him?" Draco asked. "And do what with him? Turn him into an elf?"

"I feel it would be better.....

Draco put his hand up to stop him. "He stays here. He will not go anywhere. There isn't any use to dicuss this. He is mine."

"Where is our young master?" Severus asked.

"Under my bed hiding." Draco answered.

"Why?" Narcissa asked getting up.

Draco smiled at her. "Go ask him. Really, you don't want to miss it."

"I would like to see him." Albus said.

Draco took the seat his mother vacated. "He thinks you are Father Christmas."

"Why would he think that?" Albus asked.

"He's Harry." Draco answered. "He believes you have come because of his behavior of late. He has no wish to become an elf."

"I will talk to him about that." Albus said. "I'd like to talk to him about Hogwarts. He'll be able to return next year."

"We don't know if he will return." Lucius stated. "Draco for one will not. We will finish his schooling at home"

Draco looked up to see Harry walk into the room. His father had been teaching him well. The only question was to how long it would last. Draco would guess about the time his mouth opened.

"I'll never sneak out Draco's broom, and I'll never go down in the potion lab ever again. I'll tell Dobby not to bring me anymore candy." Harry promised.

"When did you sneak out my broom?" Draco asked.

"Just thought it." Harry answered.

"And the lab?" Lucius asked.

"I like how it smells." Harry explained.  
"I didn't come to take you away Harry." Albus said with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure that your okay is all. Nothing more."

"It doesn't feel that way." Harry remarked looking at Draco.

Draco motioned him over to him. "That is all he wants. Nothing more."

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco answered.

"Then Father Christmas will leave?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Then he will leave." Draco agreed.

"Good." Harry whispered.

"I think it would be best to have this meeting another time." Lucius said.

Draco waited until Albus stood before standing himself.

"Another time." Albus said with a smile at Harry. "Severus?"

Draco let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Now." He said turning to Harry. "We need to talk about the lab."

"Yes." Lucius agreed. We do.

Harry moaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

warnings: nope

Dear readers,

I'm really glad you like this story. It has been really fun to write. I had it planned for ten chapters, but I think this one will be the last. Mischief Magic picks it up.

Journee

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight:

Draco smiled down at the pouting boy in front of him. Harry hadn't took the news of moving so well.

"I like it here." Harry explained with a whine.

"I like it here too." Draco said with another smile. "But you'll have just as much fun there as you do here."

"No I will not." Harry said crossing his arms.

"You will." Draco promised.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"That is a secret." Draco answered.

"Is Blaise going too?" Harry asked.

"No, he has school." Draco answered.

"Will I get to go to school?" Harry asked.

"Not this year." Draco answered.

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on going." Harry said with a nod.

"You can even write to your friends before we go." Draco said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked smiling.

Draco gave a nod.

Harry clapped. "Can she come see us?"

Draco bit his bottom lip. How was he going to answer that? Hermione would want to see Harry. No doubt about that. But him? "If she wishes."

"Good, cause I think she will wish." Harry remarked running off.

"Do you now?" Draco whispered going in hopes of finding his mother. He didn't even know where it was they was going. All he did know was that it was in America and that a friend of hers had helped set everything up.

"Draco." Lucius called from his study.

"Father." Draco replied walking in to find his mother in a chair.

"We need to be ready to leave within this week." Narcissa said.

"This house isn't safe enough." Lucius reminded him.

Draco knew that was true. The threats of raids would only last for so long, then that would be it.

They would be back. Just the thought of that made his skin crawl.

"I also had a few words with Dumbledore." Lucius said slowly.

"What did he have to say?" Draco asked.

"He would still like to get his hands on Harry." He answered. "He offered to take custody of the boy."

"I refuse for that to happen." Draco stated.

"So," Narcissa smiled. "I think it is best to leave as soon as possible."

"I'll have Harry to write is letters." Draco said thinking.

"Those friends of his?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded."I think Hermione is the only one. He is the only one he really talks about."

"Narcissa nodded. "I'll leave you to get your things in order."

Draco gave a wry smile wondering what America had to offer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End


End file.
